Perbedaan Cinta
by Penikia
Summary: Makna dari sebuah kata 'Cinta' itu beragam. Seperti dua orang sahabat yang mana Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki, masing-masing memaknai kata itu berbeda.


**Perbedaan Cinta  
**

 **Penikia**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKaga, Romance + Friendship, Rate : nyerempet M :v**

 **Warn : Teiko!AU, OOC, alur berantakan, typos**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Fic order'an untuk author Frea Alluka nee-san, maafkan daku yang melebihi deadline dalam pembuatan ficnya sensei :"**

 **enjoy! hope you and another reader like it..**

* * *

Helaan nafas bergema di kelas berisikan 2 orang berbadan kekar itu. Pemuda berotot berambut sewarna bata menggeram, kristal crimsonnya terlalu fokus pada lembayung senja dibalik jendela lantai 2 tersebut.

"Oy Aomine! Lo tau gak tadi si Haizaki ningkah lagi?" Kagami Taiga, sang pemilik rambut merah itu memandang lelah pada teman seperjuangan didepannya. Hanya ada meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka.

Aomine Daiki, melirik sebentar lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mencontek tugas milik Kagami dimejanya.

"Hm?"

"Gua gak habis pikir deh tuh anak ubanan gak ada jeranya nembak gue. Kayak gak ada cewek laen aja."

Aomine mendengus, "Dia Homo, bego!"

Alis bercabang Kagami berkedut "Gue juga tau!"

Satu jitakan hinggap di rambut biru dongker pemilik kulit tan itu, tapi si empunya hanya berdecak. Sedang tak mood ribut dengan pria beringas ini, ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang. Mencontek tugas untuk besok!

Tangan hitam itu kembali berkutat dengan pensil dan buku. Kagami yang melihatnya jengah, menumpu dagu dengan telapak tangannya dan kembali menikmati pemandangan dibalik jendela sana.

Tak ingin menganggu sahabat dekilnya ini. Dia tahu, Aomine itu bego nya gak ketulungan makanya dengan seberkas rasa iba Kagami rela memberikan contekan tugas Matematika padanya. Mengabaikan jika Kagami juga nyontek dari Kuroko, tapi janganlah sampai Aomine tau. Bisa-bisa dia diejek habis-habisan oleh si kunyuk ini. Aomine hanya tau Kagami itu bodoh, bukan bego seperti dirinya.

Ingat! Bodoh ama Bego itu beda!

Yah. Itu hanya persepsimu Kagami.

Tik. Tik. Suara detik jam berganti mengisi kekosongan kelas tersebut. Kagami bergerak-gerak tak nyaman diduduknya, keheningan ini sungguh menyiksa baginya. Matanya melirik-lirik tangan Aomine yang masih sibuk melakukan tugasnya. Ia hanya ingin curhat, tapi sahabat karibnya ini belum selesai juga nyonteknya.

"Udah beres belom?" Kagami gatal untuk bertanya.

"Belom. Bentar lagi."

Lidah Kagami berdecak. Aomine memutar bola matanya. "Tinggal curhat aja napa, apa susahnya?"

"Yaaa gue kan gak mau ngeganggu 'kerjaan' loe."

"Nulis kan pake tangan, gak pake telinga Baka. Gue curiga deh, semua tugas ini beneran lu yang ngerjain?" Mata Aomine memicing, tangannya menunjuk buku milik Kagami dengan pensilnya.

Mampus.. Kagami mati kutu. Aomine gak boleh tau rahasianya!

Crimson itu bergerak liar, sebutir keringat meluncur dari pipi kecoklatannya. Kagami berulang kali meneguk ludahnya. "E..enak aja. Gue yang ngerjain kok."

Picingan mata itu tak meluntur sedikitpun, Kagami makin dibuat gugup jadinya. "Be..beneran Aho. Lo kok gak percaya sama gue?"

Wajah Kagami makin ngenes. Aomine yang melihatnya geli sendiri jadinya, kemudian tawa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hahaha... iya, iya gue percaya deh." Aomine mengedikan bahu, kemudian kembali ke aktivitas menyonteknya, "Meskipun gue tau lo nyontek dari Tetsu kemaren."

Kagami membeku. Kok Aomine tau?

 **Brak**

Tangannya menggebrak meja, matanya melotot malu. "Kok lo tau?"

Aomine terkekeh, "Lo lupa ya? Dimana ada lo, disitu ada gue." Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah kurang terang itu.

Kagami jadi ingin menonjoknya saat itu juga. Kagami membuang muka, ngambek ceritanya. Aomine sih sudah biasa dengan sifat _childish_ si macan unyu ini. Tangannya beranja naik untuk kemudian mencubit pipi chubby itu.

Kagami mengaduh, "Ahomine lehpas!"

"Katanya mo curhat?" senyuman geli belum hilang dari wajah Aomine, tangannya masih enggan meninggalkan pipi tembem itu. Terlalu sayang untuk dilepas.

"Gihmana moh cuhrhat. Lehpashin tanghan loh!" Tangan Kagami menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Aomine, mencoba menjauhkannya dari pipi mulusnya.

Aomine tergelak dan dengan sekali tarikan kuat sebagai tanda terakhir dia melepaskan cubitannya.

"Aduhh.. Ahomine!"

" _Sorry_.. _sorry_.." Aomine nyengir, "Oke.. mau curhat apa?"

Berdehem dulu Kagami kembali duduk dan memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi gini..."

.

.

"Jadi... lo masih gak mau nerima gue?"

Semilir angin musim semi menggoyangkan rambut putih nya, Haizaki Shougo bersender dipohon sakura belakang sekolah –SMA Teiko– senyuman tampan terpatri diwajahnya.

Kagami melipat tangan didepan dada. Sudah terlalu lelah dengan pernyataan cinta Haizaki, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan cinta Haizaki.

"Lo masih belom nyerah?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Haizaki, Kagami malah bertanya balik dengan jengah.

Hanya tawa renyah sebagai balasannya. Haizaki menegakan badan, berjalan mendekat kearah pria kekar namun manis didepannya. Dan kelakuannya membuat Kagami mundur.

"M..mau apa lo?" Haizaki semakin dekat, Kagami semakin waspada. Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah terpojok didinding dengan kedua tangan Haizaki yang mengunci di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya.

"Gue udah bilang kan, sampe kapanpun gue gak akan nyerah buat dapetin lo." Haizaki mneyeringai menyeramkan. Kagami meneguk ludah, Haizaki terlalu seram saat ini.

Tangannya membelai pipi Kagami, dan membuat si empunya merinding. "Gu..gue itu normal tau. Gak kayak lo!"

Haizaki sempet tertohok sih, ah tapi paduli amat. Yang penting macan manis ini bisa dimiliki, walau terus disakiti, kan Haizaki mah masokis sejati.

Kekehan kembali meluncur dari bibir Haizaki, tangan yang lebih terang dari Kagami itu membelai pipinya lembut.

"Gue cinta lo Mi, Gue sayang lo." Curcol Haizaki, "Lo tau gak? –"

"GAK!" potong Kagami cepat.

Muncul perempatan dipelipis Haizaki. "Gua belom ngomong apa-apa **sayang**."

Haizaki menghela nafas, dia harus lebih ekstra sabar menghadapi pujaan hatinya ini. "Lo tuh manis mi. Lo gak tau begitu banyak cobaan yang gua hadapi buat miliki lo. Banyak cowok-cowok humu disini yang ngincer lo. Tapi gue tetep optimis dan terus berjuang, meskipun harus dimusuhi cowok-cowok rese itu. Semua demi lo mi..."

"Gak usah lebay deh, bisa?!" Kagami menepis tangan Haizaki yang mulai beranjak mengelus rambutnya. "Gue ini Straight. Seantero sekolah juga tau, karena gue satu-satunya yang normal disini. Gue masih demen sama cewek." Jelasnya.

"Tapi lo masih jomblo tuh?"

Medis please!

"Sialan lo." Kepalan tangan mengudara menuju target, yaitu pipi Haizaki. Tapi sayang, belum sempat Kagami menyentuhnya, tangan Haizaki sudah menahannya duluan.

"Udah.. mendingan lo ama gue!"

"Cih. Gue masih laku tau, tapi bukan disini. Karena cewe-cewe disini udah katarak semua!" sembur Kagami.

Alis Haizaki naik sebelah, "Ha?"

"Iya.. mereka katarak semua. Bisa-bisanya suka sama si Ahomine Dekilan, gue gak habis pikir deh padahal gue yang normal tapi kok gak ada cewek yang ngelirik ato nyatain cinta? Malah cowok homo semua yang deketin gue." Entah kenapa Kagami malah curhat dan mencak-mencak sendiri.

Curhatan Kagami memang benar adanya, semua murid cewek disini kebanyakan sukanya sama si Aomine yang jelas sekali orientasi sexualnya melenceng, sedangkan dirinya yang normal malah digandrungi para homo. Kenapa bisa terbalik? Dia juga tak tau, mungkin sudah jalan takdir sejak oroknya.

"Dan lo!" jari telunjuknya tepat diujung hidung Haizaki. "Si Ahomine kan homo sama kayak lo, kenpa gak nembak dia aja?!"

Haizaki tertawa, "Plis Kagami gue punya mata, gue gak sudi punya uke dekil macam tuh orang."

Kagami berpikir iya juga sih, gimana jadinya nanti wajah sangar dan item itu di'uke'in sama si Haizaki yang notabenenya lebih cocok jadi ukenya. Kagami merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Aomine. Gue juga gak akan kalah dari dia."

"Gak akan kalah buat jadi semenya?"

"BUKAN!" duh pengen deh Haizaki buntelin nih anak bodo.

"Terus?"

"Tentu aja buat dapetin lo. Dia juga suka lo Kagami." Tak ada keraguan di nada bicaranya, begitupun dari pancaran sorot matanya. Dan Kagami tau jika Haizaki bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Yang jadi permasalahnnya haruskah Kagami percaya? Secara Aomine itu sahabat sehidupnya, jadi dia tau jika Aomine...sudah punya incaran sendiri yaitu Kise Ryouta.

.

.

Aomine menatap malas Kagami. Setelah mendengar cerita Kagami tadi, entah dia harus berekspresi apa. Karena yang masih berputar-putar dipikirannya saat ini hanya tentang Haizaki, Dia, dan Uke...

Bibirnya menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Denger ya Kagami! Yang pertama..." jarinya membuat gestur angka 1, "Gue dan Haizaki, siapapun yang ngeliat udah pasti bisa ngebedain mana uke mana semenya."

"Yang kedua.." gestur angka 2 sekarang, "Meski didunia ini semua spesies manusia lenyap dan cuma si curut itu yang idup, gue gak akan mau jadi pacarnya. Mending gue ikutan ngilang juga daripada ama dia."

"Yang ketiga..." cukup lama Aomine tak melanjutkan perkataannya, raut mukanya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit mengmbil keputusannya, dan setelah beberapa detik hening akhirnya Aomine kembali bicara, "...Gue gak akan ngebuat sahabat gue sendiri jadi homo."

Kagami lega mendengarnya, tapi... ada sesuatu yang janggal dibalik ekspresi Aomine tadi, dia seperti terpaksa saat mengatakan hal ketiga. Tapi Kagami tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh benar juga, kan ada si Kise Ryouta yang bakal jadi calon uke sohibnya ini.

 **Sregg**

Pintu kelas seketika terbuka, menampakan pria rambut kuning cerah yang menyilaukan. Dia Kise Ryouta. Panjang umur tuh orang!

"Aominecchi!" lengkingan nama Aomine ditambah embel-embel cchi yang disuarakan model tersebut membuat Kagami tutup telinga. Bisa-bisa dia budeg dadakan.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Kise menubruk dan memeluk Aomine denga erat. Yang Kagami duga jika dia diposisi Aomine mungkin dia akan sesak nafas. Memang! Kise itu bahaya untuk kejiwaan dan fisiknya. Mungkin dia harus memberikan banyak pujian pada Aomine atas kesabarannya menghadapi makhluk kuning ini.

"Ne..ne.. Aomine-cchi besok jadi kan?"

"Hn." Jawab Aomine seikhlasnya.

Ya. Dari kabar burung yang Kagami dengar dari Kuroko. Aomine dan Kise besok akan kencan ditaman hiburan. Jadi tidak salah kan jika Kagami menganggap Kise itu sebagai calon uke Aomine.

Kagami sih tidak keberatan, toh Aomine akhirnya bisa melepas gelar Humu Jonesnya. Udah Homo, Jones lagi. Kagami kadang kasihan melihatnya. Tapi lihat! Malaikat cempreng ini datang menerangi hati Aomine yang gelap segelap kulitnya, yang tahan berdekatan dengan Aomine selain dirinya tentu saja.

"Jangan sampai telat ya. Oh ya dan Kagamicchi juga boleh ikut kok!" manik berwarna kuning keemasan itu memandang ceria Kagami didepannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Kalian fokus aja ke kencan kalian, kan nanti bisa jadi referensi buat kencan klo udah jadian." Kagami tersenyum jahil membuat Aomine sebal melihatnya.

"Gue gak akan mau punya nih uke cempreng." Aomine menjitak kepala kuning kise.

Kise mengaduh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sok manis. "Mou... Aominecchi jahat-ssu. Gini-gini banyak cowok yang ngantri loh."

"Keh.. tapi gak sebanyak yang ngantri buat dapetin si Bakagami."

"Whut?!" Kagami kaget, kok dia dibawa-bawa sih?

Kise kicep. Mengusap dagunya macam detektif, "Benar juga-ssu. Kagamicchi kan manis. Aku juga sulit ngedapetinnya." Ekspresi Kise dimelas-melas kan. Aomine hanya mendengus pengen muntah liatnya.

"Oy oy.. kok jadi ngomongin gue sih?!" Si topik pembicaraan protes. Sudah cukup dia dibilang manis oleh pria-pria homo yang mengincarnya. Tapi dia gak tau jika Kise juga termasuk.

"Yaudah-ssu. Aku mau pulang dulu, udah ditunggu Kasamatsu senpai nih. Bye Kagamicchi, Aominecchi~" lambaian tangan ceria menutup pertemuan mereka.

"Kita juga pulang?"

"Emang lo udah nyonteknya?" eskpresi Kagami merendahkan. Dan Aomine langsung berdiri dengan bangga memperlihatkan hasil contekannya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Aomine hanya tersenyum seolah berkata 'Nih, hebat kan?'

Harus Kagami akui _skill_ mencontek Aomine diatas rata-rata manusia normal.

...

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang dibicarakan Kagami hanya Haizaki, Haizaki dan Haizaki. Mulai dari pertama mereka bertemu, bagaimana Haizaki terus-terusan menganggu Kagami, bermacam-macam cara pernyataan cinta Haizaki, bagaimana jengah dan kesalnya Kagami menghadapi Haizaki, Haizaki ini.. Haizaki itu lah. Ingin rasanya Aomine menyumpal mulut Kagami dengan kaos kakinya saat ini juga.

Dan Aomine hanya membalas sekenanya dengan gumaman 'hm', 'oh', 'gitu ya'.

"Dan pas gue ulang tahun. Gila! Si Haizaki diem-diem masuk ke kamar gue sambil telanjang dan masangin pita dibandannya. Dia bilang dia sendiri kadonya. Haha parah tuh orang!" Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hm." Kemudian menoleh ke Aomine disampingnya.

Dahinya mengkerut saat tau jika Aomine hanya fokus pada jalanan didepannya. "Lo denger gak sih? Dari tadi hah hem mulu."

"Denger." Tapi mata dan wajahnya tak menunjukan jika Aomine benar-benar menyimak.

Kagami menghela nafas. Benar juga, mereka kan sahabatan jadi wajar saja jika Aomine bosan kalo cuma Kagami yang cerita dan curhat tentang dirinya. Aomine kan sekarang sedang dekat dengan Kise, mungkin didalam lubuk hati paling dalamnya Aomine ingin curhat juga tentang kisah cintanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya dirinya membantu _best friend_ nya ini dalam hal percintaan, meskipun ia sendiri minim pengalaman.

"Oh iya. Gimana besok ama Kise?" Kagami mencoba mengubah _mood_ Aomine.

"Biasa aja."

"Ckckck heh Aho. Besok kalian kan kencan, deg-degan kek, siapin mental ama baju kek, ato apa kek."

"Berisik ah!"

Kagami geram lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalo lo gak mau curhat ama gue ya bilang dong!"

Tanpa menoleh ataupun berhenti berjalan Aomine menjwab, "Kalo iya? Kenapa emang?"

Rahang Kagami mengeras, "Oke fix, gue juga gak akan pernah curhat lagi ama lo!"

Kagami hanya ingin meminta saran bagaimana cara dia menghadapi si Haizaki juga membantu kencan Aomine besok, dan Aomine yang sudah Kagami anggap sebagai sahabatnya tak pernah mau terbuka sedikitpun. Kagami ragu jika Aomine juga bener-bener saat ngajak Kagami sahabatan dulu.

Langkah Kagami dihentakan sekeras mungkin, menyusul Aomine yang tidak jauh didepannya. Langkah lebar itu berhasil menyusulnya dan akan melewati Aomine, tapi tangan Kagami ditahan oleh Aomine.

"Gitu aja ngambek." Aomine terkekeh.

"Terus masalah?!" Wajah kagami terlihat makin galak. Dan Aomine tau ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda.

Hembusan nafas kembali keluar dari bibir Aomine, "Gue minta maaf okey?"

Kagami tak menjawab, masih enggan melihat wajah Aomine.

"Lepasin!" titahnya setelah beberapa detik hening.

"Kagami gak usah segitu ngambeknya –"

"GUE BILANG LEPASIN!" Kagami dengan paksa memutuskan kontak mereka. Mengambil langkah lebar-lebar agar bisa jauh dengan Aomine.

Kelereng Navy itu menampakan sorot kelam dan ganas, seakan akan menerkam Kagami yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dan tanpa disadari tangan dim itu kembali mencengkram Kagami, membawanya kesebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari sana.

"Aho... lu kenapa sih? Lepasin!" Kagami yang terseret, merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini.

 **Brug**

Punggung Kagami dengan keras menghantam dinding pinggir gang. Kagami meringis, dan tangan Aomine mengepungnya dari kedua sisi.

"Woy Ahommmpphhhhh." Belum sempat Kagami bertanya, Aomine tiba-tiba membungkan mulutnya dengan ciuman. Ciuman yang sangat liar.

Mata Kagami terpejam erat, tangannya menahan dada Aomine agar tak semakin dekat. Bibir bawahnya terus-terusan digigit, Kagami paham itu. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya.

Tangan hitam kekar itu mulai bergerak nakal menerobos seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Kagami. Kagami melotot, dan dia bisa melihat mata Aomine yang demi dewa! Lebih seram dari seorang vampir pemangsa yang kehausan darah, dipenuhi nafsu dan kecemburuan?

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti kini kancing kemeja Kagami sudah terbuka semua, mengekspos badannya yang berotot. Aomine mengurut kotak-kotak diperut Kagami dan si empunya hanya mendesah tertahan.

Aomine berdecak disela ciumannya. Tangannya kini naik, mengelus tonjolan mungil yang menegang disana untuk kemudian mencubitnya keras-keras.

"Akhh!"

 _Gotcha!_ Tanpa babibu lidah Aomine melesat menuju goa dimana lidah Kagami berada, dan tanpa permisi mengajaknya berdansa.

Kagami yang menyesali pertahanannya yang bobol hanya mendesah pasrah. Tangannya mencengkram seragam Aomine dengan kuat. _French kiss_ liar, pijatan lembut diperut dan kedua putingnya membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi.

Begitu lama Aomine melumat dan mengobrak-abrik apa yang ada didalam mulut manis Kagami, sampai tak sadar entah saliva siapa yang mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Kagami menuju dagu dan lehernya. Bukan hanya itu, Aomine dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menghisap sangattt kuat lidah Kagami membuatnya menengadah memamerkan leher mulusnya. Tangan kanan Aomine secepatnya menuju belakang leher Kagami, memperdekat jarak mereka.

Kaki Aomine juga tak mau kalah, lututnya menekan keras 'aset' Kagami yang menegang dan basah oleh precum disana. Kagami sudah tak tahan. Nafasnya sesak, badannya panas, kelakuan Aomine terlalu gila untuk dideskripsikan. Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan saat tangan kiri Aomine mulai merayap masuk kebawah menuju apa yang ada dibalik celana yang menggembungnya.

Sebelum benar-benar menyentuh pusakanya, tangan Kagami dengan cepat menahannya, namun naas itu hanya membuat Aomine semakin beringas. Terlihat dari sorot mata Aomine yang benar-benar sudah menggelap.

"MMPPPPHHHHH!"

Dan itu, Aomine menyingkirkan tangan Kagami menyatukannya untuk kemudian diletakan diatas kepalanya. Tangan kanannya meremas, ah tidak! mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti akan menghancurkan 'milik' Kagami.

Pelupuk mata crimson itu sudah dipenuhi cairan bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Yup! Kagami menangis, bukan karena sakit dibawahnya tapi sakit karena atas dasar alasan apa orang yang telah Kagami anggap sahabatnya melakukan hal keji seperti ini.

"Pfffuahh.."

Aomine akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka. Menatap nyalang Kagami yang menangis tersedu-tersedu didepannya.

"A..A..Ao..mine...hiks."

"Gue suka lo Kagami."

Tangis Kagami semakin pecah. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Haizaki benar adanya.

"Tapi –"

"Arggghhh!"

Gigi Aomine menancap keras leher jenjang Kagami, seakan mencoba merobek kulit mulusnya. Menghisap dan menggigitnya keras, seolah Aomine ingin membuat tanda yang tak akan pernah hilang selamanya. Tangan Kagami bergetar menahan pundak Aomine.

"Aomine...hiks.."

"Gue gak bisa dapetin lo."

Bekas gigitan Aomine benar saja tercetak jelas dileher Kagami. "Karena gue udah janji..." setitik darah mengalir, " –kalo gue gak akan ngebikin sahabat gue jadi kayak gue."

Aomine menunduk, menutup mukanya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. "Gue capek cemburu terus ama Haizaki. Dia selalu bebas mengutarakan cintanya ke elo. Sedangkan gue..."

Wajahnya ia tegakan, menatap dalam mata Kagami yang dipenuhi air mata dengan penuh ekspresi keterkejutan. "Selalu terperangkap oleh ikatan sahabat yang sering lo ucapin. Tapi sekarang gue gak bisa menahannya lagi Kagami."

Aomine menyeringai, Kagami menelan ludah. " _Sorry_ tapi gue gak bisa jadi sahabat loe lagi, karena gue akan ingkari janji gue waktu itu. Gue akan ngambil keperjakaan lo. Maka dari itu..."

Entah sejak kapan Aomine sudah membuka resleting celananya sendiri. Mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalamnya, Kagami melotot hebat 'itu besar dan hitam'. Dan Aomine kembali menghimpit Kagami, sedikit mendesah saat milik Aomine bertubrukan dengan miliknya yng masih terbalut kain.

Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Kagami untuk kemudian berbisik. "Benci Gue Kagami!" dengan senyuman miris.

Ya. Aomine sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, perasaannya meluap saat ini. Dia tak peduli jika Kagami membencinya dan mungkin itu lebih baik untuknya. Selama 3 tahun ini Aomine selalu memendamnya, perasaan cinta yang tak boleh Aomine ucapkan untuk orang yang dicintainya –sahabatnya sendiri–. Dan sekarang semuanya berakhir, hanya karena nafsu yang sudah menguasainya. Maka dari itu Aomine bisa dengan bebas mengatakannya.

'Gue cinta lo Kagami.'

.

.

Terik matahari seakan tak membuat orang-orang yang bergerombol di taman hiburan Jungle Land lelah dan ambruk sedikitpun. Terlihat dari bagaimana semangatnya mereka menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada disana termasuk duet biru tua dan kuning yang sedang berjalan dengan dua buah balon ditangan kanan Kise Ryouta.

"Enaknya main apalagi ya Aominecchi?~" Kise berjingkrak-jingkrak senang sedangkan Aomine hanya berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya ia masukan disaku jaket hitamnya.

Semua mata khususnya para gadis menatap mereka bak idola papan atas, kecualikan Kise yang memang pekerjaannya model. Yang dimaksud yaitu sang pria eksotis kita, dengan kaos putih berbalut jaket hitam dipadukan dengan jeans abu bagaimana cowok sekeren itu diabaikan. Ah dan jangan lupakan topi hitam yang terpasang terbalik menutupi rambut navy nya.

Mereka kini berjalan menuju kafe, mereka sudah lelah menaiki setengah wahana yang memacu _adrenaline_ disana. Tentu saja Kise yang memaksa dengan aksi rengekannya.

Mereka duduk disamping kaca besar, dimeja terisi berbagai makanan manis pesanan Kise Ryouta dan secangkir Kopi coklat pesanan Aomine.

"Duh.. Kalo aja ada Kagamicchi disini~"

Uhuk

Aomine yang sedang minum kopinya tersedak, entah kenapa Kise malah membahas Kagami. Membuatnya teringat kejadian tabu kemarin.

Sebelah alis Kise naik, masalahnya pas dia sebut nama Kagami pria didepannya jadi beraura murung. "Aominecchi kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau ada masalah sama Kagamicchi ya?"

"Enggak."

"Bohong!" tuding Kise.

"Bener!"

"Bohong!"

"Bener!"

"Bohong!" kali ini Kise melotot.

Aomine menghela nafas, mungkin tak ada salahnya bicara pada Kise tentang hubungannya dan Kagami saat ini.

"G..g..gue.." wajah Aomine penuh oleh keringat. Sedangkan Kise tetap melotot menuntut pada Aomine. "G...g..gue..gue." Aomine membasahi kerongkongannya dengan ludahnya sendiri.

"Gue kemaren sore nge'anu' Kagami.." ungkapnya pelan.

 **BRAK**

"APA? AOMINECCHI MEMPERKOSA KAGAMICCHI-SSU?"

Kise dengan tak tau dirinya menggebrak meja disertai pekikan kaget yang sungguh memalukan. Tak bisakah dia tak mengucapkan kata 'anu' menjadi frontal begitu. Sontak membuat seluruh pengunjung disana langsung melihat kearah Aomine yang memucat.

Dengan satu tarikan cepat ditangan putihnya oleh Aomine, Kise kembali ke duduknya. "Kise! Lu bisa gak kecilin tuh suara toa lo! Dan jangan seenaknya bilang gue ngeperkosa Kagami!"

'Meskipun kenyataannya iya' aku batinnya.

"Mana bisa-ssu! Aku kaget tau... Kagamicchi sang maji tenshi sekolah kita telah ternodai oleh makhluk mengerikan." Kise nangis buaya.

Perempatan muncul didahi Aomine. "Kampret!"

"Sebenernya gue gak maksud. Ini semua salah si Bakagami yang mancing-mancing emosi gue."

"Tapi tetep aja **Kagamicchi sudah ternodai**!" Kise dengan penuh penekanan menatap bengis Aomine. Terang saja, jangankan begituan sama Kagami, ciuman dengannya saja ibarat menyentuh matahari. Mustahil dilakukan. Dan sekarang Aomine dengan seenaknya merenggut kepolosan sang Malaikat Teiko itu. Tak salah dia marah kan?

Aomine mengusap mukanya, "Denger ya Kise. Lo boleh murka ama gue, tapi bukan sekarang." Tahan Aomine.

Kise merengut tapi akhirnya nurut juga, ia berhenti ngoceh dan membiarkan Aomine merenungkan perbuatannya. Dan saat itulah kelereng keemasan itu terbuka lebar.

Disana, dipintu kafe yang terbelakangi Aomine, Kagami muncul dengan mengendap-endap lalu meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya. Isyarat agar Kise tak memberi tahu jika Kagami ada disini pada Aomine. Helaian kuning itu berayun saat sang pemilik menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Tapi kemudian...

"Aominecchi! Dibelakangmu ada Kagamicchi."

Kise Guoblok!

Kagami mencak-mencak dalam hati. Si mulut ember itu memang tak bisa dipercaya. Dua perempatan disisi kiri dan kanan dahinya melengkapi kekesalan Kagami saat itu. Aomine menoleh, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat Kagami yang berdiri dipintu cafe.

Kagami menghela nafas, dia berjalan mendekati Aomine yang melihatnya tanpa ekspresi sekarang.

"Mau apa lo kesini?" tanya Aomine ngambek.

Alis cabang berkedut satu, "Heh.. gue yang disakiti kemaren, kenapa lo yang ngambek?" Kagami berkacak pinggang.

" _Sorry_.." aomine memijat pelipisnya.

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu, ikut gue!" Kagami langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar kafe.

Aomine hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebentar lalu menoleh ke Kise. Berharap si kuning tau sesuatu, tapi saat kedikan bahu sebagai balasannya, Aomine mengalah untuk kepo dia memilih mengikuti Kagami sekarang.

Sekitar 10 menit Aomine mengekori Kagami, selama dijalan mereka hanya bergeming. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, bahkan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung masing-masing dapat mereka dengar dengan jelas.

Kagami berbelok. Mereka sekarang berada didepan toilet pria. Kedua alis Aomine bertaut, 'Apa gerangan Kagami membawanya ke toilet?' dan mereka masuk kedalamnya.

Langkah Kagami benar-benar berhenti saat didalam, didepan cermin besar disana lalu berbalik.

"Gue suka lo Aomine!" Aku kagami lantang.

Aomine cengo, dan dengan sigap tangannya meraba jidat Kagami yang tak terasa panas sedikitpun. "Lo kejedot apa Kagami?"

"Gue serius Aho!"

"Plis mi, lo makan apa tadi?" Mimik wajah Aomine semakin khawatir, takutnya nih bocah kenapa-kenapa.

Tentu saja kan? Kagami itu bukan homo, dan kemaren juga saat dirape Kagami mewek bak seorang perawan yang diperkosa. Meskipun faktanya memang begitu.

" –Atau jangan-jangan gara-gara kemaren, lo jadi kek gini?! Duh mi, maafin gue.." Aomine jadi tambah risau.

Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine. "Rese lo Aomine! Ini gue ngomong beneran bego!" Kagami mencak-mencak.

Aomine kembali memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening kali ini. "Oke gini Kagami. Sekarang lo jelasin ama gue apa yang sebenernya terjadi sama lo?"

"Errr..." Kagami memainkan ujung kemeja yang diapakainya. Kepalanya menunduk, entah karena malu atau apa.

"Kemaren... pas udah gi..gi..tuan ama lo..g..g..gue..jadi kepikiran lo terus." Gugupnya. Aomine bisa melihat telinga Kagami yang memerah, mungkin juga merambat hingga wajahnya.

"Terus lo pikir itu cinta? Kagami denger deh. Lo kepikiran gue, mungkin aja karena lo benci ama gue. Gue udah ngambil keperjakaan lo kemaren jadi wajar kan kalo lo gak bisa lepas dari gue yang udah ngelakuin hal jahat, yang udah nyakitin lo."

Kagami menggeleng, "Anehnya gue gak ngerasa sakit."

"Ha? Terus kenapa lo kemaren nagis?"

"Ya gila aja Aomine. Lo kemaren pegang 'itu' kenceng banget kek mau mecahin balon, sakit lah!"

Aomine kicep, "Dan gue juga sulit percaya. Kalo lo sahabat gue merkosa gue."

"Nah kan!" jari telunjuk langsung meluncur didepan pangkal hidung Kagami. "Lo benci gue!"

"Kagak! Ibarat nih ya kalo diucapin pake majas hiperbola –"

Aomine tambah cengo, sejak kapan nih anak hapal jenis-jenis majas? Ngebedain mana fakta mana opini aja butuh waktu berjam-jam. " –Siang jadi bayangan, malam jadi impian. Gue semalem mimpiin lo dan tadi pas bangun gue malah ngebayangin wajah lo ada disamping gue."

Crimson itu terlihat meyakinkan, dari ekspresi kusut yang Kagami berikan. Aomine bisa tau jika sahabatnya ini memang pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi terlalu sulit untuk mengakui dan mengartikan itu semua.

"Makanya gue tanya Haizaki. Dan dia bilang itu tandanya gue suka lo. _And_ entah kenapa tiap ngebayangin wajah lo malah bikin gue t..t..terang..sang." Lanjutnya dengan berbisik dibagian akhir.

Aomine mengusap tengkuknya, harus bagaimanakah dia? Apa jalani saja? Toh dia juga suka Kagami dari dulu intinya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan sekarang cintanya terbalas tapi apakah ini yang benar?

"Nggg.. eto... Mi kayaknya kita tetep sahabatan aja deh." Aomine palingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Lo juga suka gue kan?" heran Kagami.

"Lo tau? Mungkin arti 'suka' lo ama 'suka' gue itu beda. Gue suka lo bener-bener perasaan cinta tanpa nafsu, ah! Kesampingkan yang kemaren, itu gue lagi khilaf."

"Sedangkan lo..." Mata Aomine bertubrukan dengan mata Kagami yang terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Mungkin itu lebih ke nafsu. Yaaa berdasarkan dari apa yang lo ungkapin tadi."

Kagami menunduk, sebagian wajahnya tertutup untaian rambut merah gradasi hitamnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Aomine, dia terlalu cepat mendeskripsikan nafsunya dengan kata 'Cinta'. Wajar saja kemarin itu pertama kalinya Kagami berhubungan intim seperti itu, jangankan berhubungan intim ciuman saja kemarin itu ciuman pertamanya.

Kepalany menggangguk kecil, "Em. Gue ngerti."

Aomine tersenyum tangannya menggapai rambut merah itu dan mengacaknya kecil. Membawa kepala itu kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Tenang. Gue akan tunggu lo sampe bener-bener suka gue, bisa ngebedain mana nafsu dan mana cinta yang sebenernya." Bibir Aomine mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Kagami.

Kagami hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada Aomine.

"Aomine."

"Hm?"

Kagami mendongak. Wajahnya memelas, matanya terlihat berkaca. Seperti menahan sesuatu, ibaratkan saja bagaimana ekspresi menahan poop. "Kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kagami menjawab dengan parau, "Punya gue tegang lagi.."

Glek

Kini Aomine tau kenapa Kagami membawanya ke toilet.

Oh Kamisama! Maafkan Aomine yang merubah seorang malaikat menjadi orang yang mesum!

* * *

 **Review + kritik saran, Fav, Follow dipersilahkan..**


End file.
